Alien Ooze
225px |cost = 3 |set = Galactic |rarity = Uncommon |class = Beastly |tribe = Monster Trick |ability = A Plant gets -2 /-2 . If it's on heights or an Environment, it gets -6 /-6 instead. |flavor text = Oozin' for a bruisin!}} Alien Ooze is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and its ability gives a selected plant -2 /-2 , or -6 /-6 if that plant is on a heights lane or in an environment. Its closest plant counterpart is Water Balloons. Origins It is based on an extraterrestrial substance that is hazardous to living things. Its description is a reference to Cruisin' for a Bruisin, a song in Teen Beach Movie. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Monster Trick *'Ability:' A Plant gets -2 /-2 . If it's on heights or an Environment, it gets -6 /-6 instead. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Uncommon Card description Oozin' for a bruisin! Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With While Alien Ooze's full ability is only limited to plants on heights or in environments, and is outclassed by Extinction Event otherwise, this full-powered ability is one of the strongest individual debuffing (and destroying) ones in the game. This trick is especially effective against opponents who rely on individual strong plants in strong plant environments like Coffee Grounds and Venus Flytraplanet, as it will remove their primary source of offense. It can also be an effective counter to plants like Skyshooter, and it's synergy plants, as it will be sgnificantly weakened if not outright destroyed. Since all ennvironments count, you can play an environment yourself if your opponent does not use any, which all Beastly heroes have reliable access to. Thus, for this to function properly, it is advisable to bring cheap environments so that they can be set up easier. A good example is total eclipse, as it is a beastly environment, will provide a minor penalty to a plant's stats, and is very cheap (costs only 2) to play too. This card also works very well in certain missions like A Shadow Falls, as this card will be much more useful due to there being many heights lanes. The Smash also has moving cards such as Terrify, Sumo Wrestler, and Rodeo Gargantuar to move plants into disadvantegeous positions in order to make way for this trick, as well as Black Hole, which allows him to deal with a dangerous plant as soon as turnn 4. Against Be careful if you predict your opponent having this card in their hand, as -6 /-6 can destroy most of your plants for just 3 . Even though there are several plants that can survive a full-powered Alien Ooze, it will likely remove all the plant's strength, turning it into a useless wall with very little health. If your strategy relies on strong individual plants in environments, this trick will surely ruin your plans, so preparing a backup plan or changing your strategy is your only option. While you could play your strong plants outside of your environments to reduce the stat drop, doing so wouldn't be worth it in almost every other case, and Alien Ooze powers up in zombie environments too. Even if the plant is not in an environment or on a heights lane, Alien Ooze works just fine (although it does get much weaker). You can also play multiple threats to force your opponent to consider which is more threatening, although letting the plant live Alien Ooze is going to be near impossible since playing many high-stat plants is very expensive and thus, invalid. If the plant survives the debuffing, you could boost it back again with cards like Fertilize, or Bounce it back into your hand with Rescue Radish. Dark Matter Dragonfruit can significantly increase its cost and likely end the game in your favor, while Brainana can stall it for a turn. But take note that you will most likely not be able to respond to this trick as it will be played after the Plants Play phase anyway. Gallery AlienOozeStat.jpg|Alien Ooze's statistics alienoozecard.jpg|Alien Ooze's card AlienOozeCardImage.png|Alien Ooze's card image SpriteAtlasTexture 09791aebf05ce4845b5a809b9c5f8798 1024x1024 fmt34-09791aebf05ce4845b5a809b9c5f8798 61 CAB-eb2a2e81840269e995f.png|Alien Ooze's textures Gooped EB.jpg|Alien Ooze being played Trivia *When it is played, the ooze will appear after a thrown canister breaks on the targeted plant. The canister is not shown in the card collection menu. *The ooze has tentacles growing out of it, suggesting that the ooze is actually a type of organism. Category:Tricks Category:Monster cards